poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Confused about his place
Here's how Thomas' is still confused about his place in Thomas' Place as a Prime. film begins with the 20th Century Fox logo, then the Trains Formers theme plays Optimus Prime: narrating title transforms into veiw and then it fades film opens to Canterlot castle where our heroes are Thomas: sighs Percy: What's wrong Thomas? Thomas: I'm still confused about my place as A Prime. I still don't know it. Brian: What do you mean "you don't know"? Thomas: I don't know what my place as a Prime is. Twilight: Don't be a silly engine. You will know it ???: Yes. Listen to the unicorn. silver streamline engine puffs up Everyone: Spencer?! J.J.: What are you doing here Spencer? Spencer: I'm here, cause the Princess invited me. down Who are those fillies? Cadance: This is my daughter, Skyla. Skyla: Hello. Snowdrop: I'm Snowdrop. Yuna: I'm Yuna. Hiro: Yuna is me and Luna's daughter. Spencer: So, you and Luna, already have a daughter? Princess Luna: Yes Spencer. lands with Celestia Princess Celestia: I'm gald you all can make it. Thomas: Thanks Princess, but... Peter Griffin: But what Thomas? Thomas: I'm still wondering about my place. Brian may have defeated the Groudon and killed Plankton. But I don't know what I'm suppose to do! little tear comes out Optimus Prime: Don't you worry Thomas, you'll find out what your place is. If Twilight could, you can too. Twilight: Thomas I may of resigned my princess duties, but you'll have your position found. Thomas: I know Twilight, but.. Brian: Thomas gently Come on Thomas, you're my friend. We did wacky adventures, we saved the world from Cobra. We got stuck on an island with Dinosaurs, we fighted Kaiju's and that's where I met Optimus. And we Mr. Great White's friend Jack Sparrow. And we saved Twilight, Cadance, and Woddy. Who were about to be taken to Japan. We were in a war with droids and the empire, we've stopped a man named: Muska along with Diesel 10, by using Laputa's power for evil. Applejack: Yeah, an' we helped a mustang and indian escape the calvary, then helped a Lone Texas Ranger and Commache Indian stop a dirta outlaw, a greeda railroadin' tycoon, a corrupted Calvary captain, an those jerks Flam and Flam from gettin' enough silver ta take over the railway an' Appleloosa. Apple Bloom: An' wev' discovered the treasure of One-Eyed Willa'. Spencer: Sounds like you guys had alot of adventures. Stephen: We sure did Spencer. Gordon: But you did tag along with us when we first meet Tracy. Spencer: That's true. Thomas: But all those times were a long time ago. This is a different path for me now! Optimus Prime: I know this isn't easy, but you will find it. I belive in you. Thomas: But what if I fail the Prime's code? Twilight: You fail the Prime's code? I doubt that, you've kept to it for a long time. Other wise, you wouldn't of become a Prime in the first place. Brian: I know you will find it. Wheelie: I'm with Brian. Brains: Yeah! Cause you and Twi, killed Megatron when Sentinel returned. Ed: He wanted to suck our brains and melt our hearts. Edd: Ed! Please stop with that! Ed: stupidly Okay. Yuna: Mama, do you think Thomas' place will be found? Princess Luna: I'm not sure, sweetie. Snowdrop: I hope he finds his place soon, I can't stand hearing Thomas so sad. Eddy: Yeah, me too. Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes